Deux mondes semblables
by MadnesSoul
Summary: J'ai passé mon enfance près de ses créatures que vous redoutez tant. Ils ne m'ont pas tué parce que j'ai appris à les connaître, et surtout parce que j'ai appris au fond, que eux et moi étions semblable. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Deux mondes semblables**

Ohâyooo ! Me voilà avec une fic sur l'attaque des Titans (Shingeki No Kyojin), vous verrez que ce premier chapitre qui se rapproche plus d'un drabble est en effet pas très long, mais les autres chapitres seront bien plus longs :3

Bonne lecture en tout cas

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Mon histoire **

Je m'appelle Honoka, et je vais vous raconter mon histoire...

J'habite dans un monde cerné par la peur, un monde gouverné par des créatures stupides et difformes, un monde ou on pourait qualifier que les humains sont en voient d'extinction.

Je ne suis qu'une enfant ordinaire me diriez vous, mais contrairement à mes semblables j'ai été élevé par des êtres craint aux yeux de tous. Et pourtant ce sont ces êtres qui m'ont appris à vivre avec ce qui m'entoure, jamais je n'ai douté de leur considération pour moi, jamais je n'ai douter de leur amours ? pour moi...

Maintenant pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute, ce sont les Hommes qui engendrent le mal pas ces êtres que l'on appelle "Titans".

Mon village natale à été détruit alors que j'avais à 8 ans, ce dont je me souviens c'est que les "Titans" sont apparus en plein milieu de la nuit, on entendait clairement leur pas se rapprocher, j'ai alors ouvert mes volets ; un titan m'observait je suis resté pétrifié sur place, mes jambes ne répondaient plus.

Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à mes parents qui agonisait déjà dans le ventre de ces monstres infâmes, alors que ma dernière heure était arriver et que je m'étais résigné à être dévorer vivante par ces monstres, le titan me saisissa par mes vêtements et m'emporta avec lui.

Puis je me souviens après m'être réveillé entouré de tous ces êtres tant redoutés, à mon réveil ils ce sont tous agenouillés, peut-être une façon de me saluer avant de me dévorer.

J'étais terrifié. Qu'allait-il me faire ?

Puis ils se sont tous écartés, laissant passer un des leurs, beaucoup plus grand (il devait faire dans les 15 mètres), extrêmement poilu, et il... parlait !

-Comment te sens-tu ? Prononça t-il.

Je ne répondit rien, trop abasourdit par ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous... vous parlez ? Finis-je par répondre.

-Bien sur ! Répondit-il.

Je déglutis, c'est quoi cette blague ? J'ai vécu en pensant que les titans étaient des êtres inférieurs, sans conscience, qu'ils existaient juste pour nous dévorer et envahir l'humanité.

-Pourquoi vous mangez nous ? Hurlais-je.

-Pour nous distraire ! Répondit-il simplement.

-Alors vous allez me manger ? Murmurais-je.

-Non, nous allons te garder !

Puis il partit, et je me retrouva seule entouré de ces êtres difformes.

**/6 ans plus tard/**

-Honoka ?

-Oui !

-Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi !

-Tout ce que tu voudras papa !

-Je veux que tu entres ) l'intérieur de ces murs et que tu nous en apprennes plus sur tes semblables ! Pars mon enfant, nous nous reverrons.

-Compris, adieu...

Je savais d'avance que ce qui allait ce passé allait mal finir, mais j'ai quand même écouté celui qui m'a élevé, je suis partis sans rien dire...

Mais étais-ce le bon choix ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre (drabble ?), c'est un peu vague mais vous en saurez d'avantage dans les chapitres à venir, une petite review ferait très très très plaisir :3 Merci de m'avoir lu :D Et à bientôt j'espère ;)


	2. Chapter 2

La suite ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le mur**

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'attendais là-bas, et honnêtement qui allait me croire ?

Une fille sortit de nulle part qui aurait suvécu à une horde de titans enragés pendant des années et des années ; impossible voir impensable...

Enfin bon m'y voilà et je ne peux plus reculer, je dois le faire pour ceux qui m'ont élevé même si ils ont anéantis mon village, même si ils ont tués mes parents...

J'arrive devant le mur, il est immense, enfin vu la taille de certains titans... La grandeur du mur justifie tout.

/Flash-Back/

_-Dès que tu arriveras là-bas, tu crieras que tu es poursuivit par les titans et qu'ils faut qu'ils t'ouvrent, si ils te demandent d'ou tu viens, dit leur que tu vis dans un village très reculé mais qu'il a été dévasté._

_-Bien... Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire tout ça ? _

_-Nous devons en savoir plus sur leur façon de combattre, quels armes ils utilisent et quels sont leur but, ils ne doivent pas nous nuire... Comprends-tu mon enfant ? _

_-Oui... Je crois..._

_/Fin/_

-A l'aide ! Ouvrez-moi, je suis pourchassé ! Ils vont me tuer, je vous en prie ! Hurlais-je.

Jamais je n'avais crié comme ça depuis cette fameuse nuit, en espérant qu'il rentre dans mon "jeu".

-Ouvrez la porte, il y a une jeune fille en bas ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Enfin la lourde porte s'ouvrit.

-Entre ! Vite ! Cria quelqu'un.

Je roula sur le sol et pénétra à l'intérieur de ce mur.

-Tout vas bien ?

Je leva la tête et vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux blonds empestant l'alcool qui me tendait la main.

Je la saisit et il m'aida à me relever.

-Je m'appelle Hannes et toi ?

-Euuuuh... Honoka m'sieur !

-D'ou viens-tu ?

-D'un village très éloigné, les titans l'ont attaqué, je suis la seule survivante... Répondis-je d'un air maussade.

-Très éloigné tu dis ? Tu dois être affamé !

-Non enfin si un peu mais ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on pourrait l'imaginer...

-Suis moi mademoiselle, nous allons te nourrir, ce n'est pas bien bon de rester affamé par les temps qui court.

Il partit dans le sens inverse ou j'étais venu, je le suivit.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une ville était à l'intérieur de ces murs...

-N'as-tu donc jamais entendu parler du mur rose ?

-Euuuuh très peu, j'habite assez loin voyez-vous...

-Comment se nomme ton village ?

Zut, il faut que j'invente un nom vite.

-Euuuh Veenia.

-Hmmm jamais entendu parler...

Enfin nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtisse, le réfectoire sans doute.

Un groupe de personne y était déjà installé.

-Ah c'est l'heure du repas on dirait, tu vas pouvoir discuter avec ces jeunes gens, ils sont de ton âge je pense.

-Euuuh mais vous ne restez pas ?

-Non je dois surveiller le mur, à tout à l'heure !

-Ouais il va surtout picoler... Pensais-je à voix haute.

-Salut ! S'exclama une voix douce.

Je me retourna et aperçut une tête blonde aux grands yeux bleu.

-Euuuh bon..bon bonjour ! Décretais-je.

-Je suis Christa et toi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais par ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

-Je m'appelle Honoka, je suis arrivé de toute urgence ici, mon village a été attaqué par les titans.

-Oh je vois, je suis désolé ! Bienvenue en tout cas !

-Merci ! Répondis-je.

Elle me dit signe de la suivre ce que je fis sans hésité, je m'installe autour de la table, tout le monde me regarda avec surprise.

-T'es qui toi ? S'exclama une brune aux tâches de rousseurs en se penchant vers moi.

-Je m'appelle Honoka ! Je... je... je viens d'arriver...

-T'es dans quelle brigade ? Questionna un dénommé Jean.

-Bri... brigade ?

-Bah ouais, garnison, bataillon d'exploration, brigade spécial...

-Euuuh aucune... Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, je viens d'arriver mon village a été ravagé par les titans.

-Bah qu'est-ce tu fous la alors ?

-Je... je... je suis venue me réfugier c'est tout...

-Non mais qu'est-ce tu fous avec nous à table ?

Je ne répondis rien... C'est vrai ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas plutôt partit...

-Rien... Décretais-je puis je me leva et partit.

-Attends ! S'écria la tête blonde. C'est moi qui lui ai fait signe de me suivre, de quoi tu te me mêle Jean ? Elle doit être affamé !

-Elle touche pas à mon assiette alors ! S'exclama une dénommé Sasha.

-Viens ! S'exclama Christa.

Je l'ignora, détourna le pas et partit, je n'ai rien à faire ici, cette idée est stupide, je ne me sens pas à ma place, dans quoi je me suis embarqué...

_/Flash-Back/_

_-Et si il ne m'aime pas ? Que vais-je devenir ?_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de leur amour, contente toi juste de soutirer un maximum d'informations de leur part, tu nous as nous, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?_

_-Si, amplement mais j'ai peur..._

_-N'ai pas peur mon enfant, ils ne te feront rien, tu es l'une des leurs après tout ! _

_/Fin/_

Je balaya ce souvenir, je dois passer des mois et des mois ici sans me faire un ami ? Connerie !

Je marcha tête baissé.

-Attention ! S'écria quelqu'un.

J'eu à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'on me percuta de plein fouet, je me retrouva allongé sur le nol nez à nez avec un visage inconnu, le sang afflua mes joues.

-Désolé ! S'exclama l'inconnu en se relevant à toute vitesse.

-Eren, Eren ! Ca va ? S'écria une voix.

-Tout vas bien ! Répondit le dénommé Eren.

-Et toi ça va ? S'exclama t-il en me tendant la main.

-Oui tout vas bien ! Répondis-je en saisissant sa main.

-Je suis Eren et toi ? Tu es nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu !

-Je m'appelle Honoka, je viens d'arriver !

-Enchanté ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Mon village a été dévasté par les titans.

-Ah... d'où viens-tu ?

-Je viens de...

-Eren on doit y aller ! Dépêche ! Coupa une voix.

-Ah Armin vient voir, il y a une nouvelle !

Le dénommé Armin vint nous rejoindre.

-Bon... bon... bonjour ! S'exclama t-il timidement.

-Salut !

-Armin, je te présente Honoka, son village a été dévasté par les titans, elle vient d'arriver.

-Et bien quelle mémoire ! Ironisais-je.

-Et bien, enchanté Honoka ! S'exclama Armin en me tendant la main.

-De même ! Répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

-On allait justement manger, tu veux venir avec nous à moins que... tu es déjà mangé... Proposa Armin en rougissant.

-Et bien j'y suis en effet déjà allé, mais ça ne sait pas très bien passé alors je suis partit...

-Encore Jean... Maugréa Eren.

-Viens, on t'invite et si il te redit quelque chose je lui casse les dents ! Plaisanta Eren.

Je répondis par un grand sourire.

Finalement tout devrait bien se passer, je l'espère...

* * *

Review ?


End file.
